Stuck
by Amypilierfan123
Summary: Mark and Jack are heading home but the snowstorm stops them from going home and they get stuck in the airport for a few hours


It was the last night of Pax and Mark and Jack both had a signing together and after they were done with their signing they said their goodbyes to everybody and got ready to head back to their hotel room. They were sharing one with two beds of course because it saved money for them both and they wanted to spend more time together, as they don't see each other a lot.

So once they got to their room they got packed up and was all ready to go in the morning, their flights were tomorrow Mark's at ten and Jack's was at noon. So each had a shower and they ordered room service and just played some video games before bed. "Goodnight Jack, see you in the morning." Jack smiled "goodnight Mark" Jack turned off his light and Mark turned off his light and they both fell asleep.

The next morning Mark's alarm went off at six a.m. and Mark got up and rubbed his eyes and grabbed his glasses and turned off his phone and Jack woke up hearing Mark's alarm and he stretched and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Gosh, morning already, ugh."

"Well, we better get up and going, we can get breakfast down in the lobby if you want?" Jack nodded "yeah, that sounds good." Mark got up and made his way to the window, he looked outside and sighed "um, Jack I don't think we are going home today?" "Oh, why is that?" Mark showed him outside, it snowed last night.

"Oh, great, well lets still head to the airport we will see what is going on." Mark nodded "ok, well I'm going to take a shower and then you can have it after me and we will get breakfast and pack up what is left and then make our way out." Jack nodded "ok, sounds like a plan to me." Mark headed into the bathroom and he didn't pack clothes for the last day so he was stuck wearing a yellow flower print Hawaiian shirt and his cargo pants. So after Mark had his shower he came out and Jack looked at him.

"You're going to freeze Markimoo." Mark sighed "I know, I forgot to pack warmer clothes for today, I hope we are not stuck because I literally don't have any warm clothes for anymore days here in Boston." Jack sighed "well, we will see what happens, if we have to we can go shopping, if we get stuck." Mark nodded "ok, well I'm going to pack up so go ahead and take your shower."

Jack nodded and patted him on the back and made his way into the bathroom and took his own shower. After Mark was packed and ready to go Jack came out of the bathroom and packed up his own back and then they made their way down to the lobby and had breakfast.

After they were done they headed back up to their room and got their bags and checked out and got a taxi to the airport. The roads were not so bad but more snow was coming as Mark was checking the weather on his phone. They made it to the airport and Mark rushed in avoiding the cold and Jack trailed behind. They made it to the front desk and found out yes, their flights have both been canceled to the snow.

"ugh, just great, now what?" Jack asked. "Well, looks like we are stuck at the airport for a few hours?" at least we are not stuck for days or anything that would suck." Mark laughed "yeah, I already had to deal with that with Amy, we had fun at least." Jack laughed "yeah, I loved you guys when you went though that tunnel thing, it was funny."

Mark and Jack headed over to Mark's gate as Jack was like right down the hall from Mark's they both hung out together in the airport. Hours went by and to pass the time they shopped at the gift shop, had lunch and the airport even had an arcade in it, so they ended up playing games.

Mark got an text on his phone saying his flight was ok and ready to go, so Mark said his goodbye to Jack and he made his way to his gate. Mark got onto the plane and texted Jack telling him its all good to go. Jack texted back "yeah, mines good to go, so we will be heading on the plane soon." "Ah, good, well I'll see you later at the next con." Jack texted back "yup, until next time Markimoo." Mark smiled and hugged the necklace that a fan gave Mark and Jack. Mark's had Sean on it with a heart and Jack had the same but with the name Mark and a heart.

Mark smiled holding the puzzle piece "Jack is such an amazing friend, cant wait to see him again." Mark texted Amy telling her he would be home soon and Jack did the same with Signe. The girls stayed behind this year because Pax was getting a little out of hand for them but they promised the boys they would go to Pax West with them in September.

The end.


End file.
